The DEBUNK of the DRUNK SPUNK!
by etakkate
Summary: Brennan has a little chat to Booth about his drunken 'rejected proposal' speech.  A HOPE filled tag to the Daredevil in the Mold.  One shot.  Please read and enjoy!


**Wow, so it's bin a while huh?**

**I am hanging onto Bones fandom by the skin of my teeth I must say! Can you believe he actually proposed! Hmmm... so here is a tag to the Daredevil in the Mold. It's nothing special but i'd like to hear your comments.**

**I don't own Bones.**

**Please enjoy!**

The Founding Fathers was a buzz for a Friday night as Booth and Brennan quietly celebrated the end of a hard case. The FBI guy spoke uneasily into his scotch, "Listen, I ah... I'm sorry if I was outa line the other night."

Brennan nodded and avoided his gaze, "I understand. Issues that would normally be hidden by sobriety can oftentimes slip when under the influence of alcohol." She continued with obvious uncertainty, "I... well, I was however, surprised to learn that you still harbour anger toward me."

His eyes sprung to her in surprise, "I was angry at Hannah, Bones!"

"Yes... and Rebecca and myself. Though, whilst I realise I hurt you and I am... _deeply_ sorry for that, Booth, I am, I just... I take exception to your censuring me as equally as Hannah and Rebecca."

Booth's eyebrows shot to the sky and a cynical laugh fell out uncensored, "You _broke my heart _Bones!" Shaking his head, he took a sip of his liquor.

Brennan closed her eyes and nodded – absorbing his reprimand, "I know. I know, Booth. I'm sorry. In hindsight it's so... uncomplicated."

She paused to gather her thoughts and continued with hesitation, "Hypothetically, if you could choose," She held her hand up in defence, "I know it's ludicrous to suggest and it's futile to deliberate but, if you _**could**_ choose; would you have wanted Hannah to stay in Afghanistan – effectively ending your relationship before it started or would you rather experience a relationship with her – _knowing_ it would end in hurt?"

"Listen, I said I don't wanna talk about her, OK? And definitely not with you." He flared his eyes at her, threw down a twenty and went to leave when Brennan halted his effort with a gentle hand on his.

It was the pleading look in her eyes that stopped him. "It's a valid question, Booth... It's important."

He sat down on an exhale and sighed. "I dunno, Bones... the way I feel right now? Yeah, I wish she'd just stayed in Afghanistan. Ask me again in a month and I'll probably tell you it was worth it but, right now it wasn't."

Quietly she responded, "That was why I said no, Booth. Last year – when you wanted to give us a shot."

He looked at her with something akin to condescension. "How very noble of you, Temperance."

"No. Nobility implies a display of high moral character. Acting upon fear and assumption, however rationalised, is not indicative of a high set of moral standards."

"Yeah, well, the past is the past Bones. There's not much point talking about it because what's happened has happened and we," he gestured between them, "are just partners. That was your decision however well intentioned and I got things to do so come on – I'll drop you home."

He stood and walked briskly out of the bar.

oOoOo

Brennan studied him from the passenger side. The tension was rolling off him in waves. She could sense his anger and the fact that it was directed at her was too much to take. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness washed over her.

After a silent ten minutes of driving she sighed, "Maybe we _should_ terminate our partnership Booth."

His eyes snapped to hers, "What! No, Bones, I told you I was angry and drunk and I said things that I didn't mean..."

"You are _still_ angry Booth! Though, you won't let me _explain_ anything to you. You cut me off every time I try and discuss it with you. You were the one who taught me that I need to offer something of myself up but you refuse to let me!"

"Listen, Bones..."

"No! It's no wonder that no-one has accepted what you offer because it's only ever on offer for the fleeting moment in which it is presented. Take it or leave it – now or never. What _**you**_ want Booth – the enormity of what you want with someone warrants thought and processing. At the first sign of resistance you closed discussion!"

"No, _You_ closed the discussion, Bones, _you_ said no!"

"Because you are not a gamble to me, Booth!" She all but shouted, "I didn't want to gamble what we had on a spur of the moment offer that was based upon the _goading_ of a disappointed, meddling psychologist. I didn't know the true nature of your feelings and I am sorry that my cognitive reaction was to wall up."

He pulled into her apartment block and gave her his full attention – stunned into a somewhat respectful silence.

"I really am sorry Booth. I spent two years trying to ignore how I felt about you because of that line that couldn't be crossed and your confusing atta girl "I love you". I wanted to believe it was more but it would have been too much of a disappointment if it wasn't.

"I wasn't _rejecting_ you Booth. I was shocked and... scared. It was so far from my understanding of the situation that initially I thought you were teasing me and then before I could contemplate the reality of it; of a person so... wonderfully versed in the rules of romance and _love_ considering a relationship with _**me**_ – you said you needed to move on and I reasoned if you could resolve to move on so quickly then it wasn't real in the first place."

Finally seeing an entry into the conversation, he intervened, "It wasn't like that. I was... I don't know." He shook his head and looked out his window, almost cringing with the admittance, "I was pretty bruised, Bones. You kinda shot me down in flames there."

Brennan winced, "I know, I know Booth, And sorry doesn't seem a strong enough word. I panicked and then there was Kathryn and Andrew..."

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment. Then his face slowly split into a smile and he pointed at her in realisation, "Huh! Kathryn and Andrew - Kathy and Andy! Whadaya know!"

She chuckled – appreciating the comic relief, "Yes! I had considered the irony."

"That's so funny!"

As the laughter simmered down to smiles and the weight of their argument lifted, their gaze settled on the other. Booth gently took her hand, "I'm sorry Temperance... for everything and thank you for sharing how you felt."

"Thank you for listening, Booth. I don't expect it to change anything. I just... I felt the need to explain." she paused then opened her door, "I'd... I'd better go."

He squeezed her hand before reluctantly letting go, "I hope one day... when I sort myself out... maybe we will get a second chance Bones."

Her smile radiated with happiness as she nodded shyly, "I'd like that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Because... everything happens eventually, right?"

Booth smiled as she got out of the car, "Right... and I'm not going anywhere."

"Metaphorically, of course."

"Or... romantically."

She _giggled_, "Nite Booth."

He grinned, "Sweet dreams Bones."

"I will."

Brennan beamed like a teenager in love as she turned toward her apartment.

..._I most definitely will!_

_

* * *

_

**_Thanks for reading! I needed a little hope! I vowed that if Booth went through with the proposal - I would break my Bones habit, yet, here I am... sucker!_**

**So, what are your thoughts?**

**Take care!**


End file.
